Escenas pequeño Titán
by Askarsha
Summary: Porque en esas semanas ocurrió mas de lo que se contó. Rivaille, por favor, que no se te acabe la paciencia con el mocoso [Chibi-Eren] [Primera escena: La cama]
1. La cama

**Escenas pequeño Titán**

**By: Askarsha**

**Primera escena**

** "La cama"**

* * *

Rivaille sentía que en cualquier momento la vena que estaba en su sien comenzaría a palpitar y estallaría, y es que la edad y el pasar de las décadas le habían dotado de una paciencia para poder ignorar y soportar situaciones irritantes, personas desagradables y comentarios mal intencionados, pero todo ello parecía derrumbarse en ese momento.

-mocoso, por última vez sal de mi cama.

-¡no!

Se agarró el puente de la nariz, frustrado, enojado, y a punto de asesinar a un infante irritante.

-Sargento, no se preocupe, nosotros lo sacamos.

Auruo se acercó a Eren, el mocoso había revuelto su cama, y la había ensuciado con tierra antes de que pudiera detenerlo, y en ese momento se aferraba desconfiado al cabezal de la cama mirando ceñudo al hombre.

-vamos chiquillo, sal ahora que estas molestando al sargento.

Rivaille solo tuvo unos cuantos segundos para sentir que había fracasado en el entrenamiento al ver como el mocoso ese saltaba por sobre la cabeza de su subordinado, y le pegaba una patada en la nuca dejándolo estampado contra la pared.

-Eren, mira- los vivaces ojos verdes relampaguearon ante la pequeña paleta que sostenía Petra- se buen niño y baja de la cama Sargento, si lo haces te doy esta paleta de manzana.

-pero yo quiero dormir con Rivaille- dijo el niño cruzándose de brazos e inflando los cachetes. Sintió una vena palpitar en su sien al ser llamado tan libremente por su nombre por un mocoso insolente.

-eso no puede ser, Eren, tú ya tienes tu habitación- Petra se acuclillo y extendió un poco el dulce, Eren se acercó lentamente mirando la paleta dudoso.

-pero yo… yo quiero…. Rivaille- rodo los ojos, podía entender a Petra, era mujer y estaba eso del reloj biológico y el instinto maternal, pero es que aquello era ridículo, ver a su subordinada, la cual es capaz de asesinar a un titán de 14 metros sin ayuda, acurrucando entre sus brazos a un lloroso mocoso mientras le hablaba de forma dulce rozando casi lo infantil.

Podía jurar que en un momento los ojos del demonio enano brillaron con malicia cuando al fin después de negociar, se decidió traer una cama adicional a su habitación para que él durmiera. Claro está que nadie le creería, y no tenía ninguna intención de ser catalogado como loco.

Así que, esa misma noche, tras la cena, gracias nuevamente a Petra que mantuvo al enano ocupado, iba camino a su habitación seguido muy de cerca de Eren que iba tarareando y saltando irregularmente las piedras que componían el suelo del pasillo.

-¿Qué quieres?- le espeto molesto cuando el mocoso se puso a gemir mirándolo directamente a los ojos- ¿te duele algo?

-pijama- dijo el enano levantando los brazos.

Con un suspiro derrotado tomo el pijama que había dejado Petra sobre la cama del mocoso y le cambio la ropa, en realidad, su pijama sólo consistía de una camisa verde de entrenamiento muy pequeña y unos calzoncillos que habían sido adaptados para el cuerpo del mocoso.

Abrió la cama y lo acostó, se aseguró de arroparlo bien y apretar las frazadas por debajo del colchón, sólo por si al mocoso se le ocurría levantarse de la cama. Sonrió en su mente con malicia cuando Eren comenzó a removerse en la cama un tanto incómodo.

Se dio media vuelta y se cambió su propia ropa, ignorando completamente los quejidos del menor. Abrió su cama listo para acostarse y descansar de un día agotador cuando escuchó que lo llamaban.

-Rivaille

-sargento Rivaille- le corrigió girándose, Eren le veía con sus enormes ojos verdes como si fuera un cordero a punto de degollar- ¿Qué quieres?

-¿me cuentas un cuento?- ya a esas alturas de la noche no tenía ganas de absolutamente nada, en especial, de contarle un cuento a un infante.

-es muy tarde, a dormir- ordenó, pero Eren insistió.

-por favor- rogó, logrando sacar un brazo de entre las sabanas y extendiendo su manita abriéndola y cerrándola como si quisiera agarrarlo.

-esta bien- soltó, mientras más rápido lo hiciera más rápido terminaría.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, Eren inmediatamente se acurruco a su lado.

-había una vez, un joven que vivía en las calles- comenzó improvisando- él deseaba conocer el mundo, pero para ello debía saltar las grandes murallas que rodeaban el reino…

Sin que se diera cuenta comenzó a relatar un poco de su propia vida, claro está, que sin los detalles escabrosos y turbios que habían rodeado toda su adolescencia. Y antes de que se diera cuenta, tenía a Eren durmiendo profundamente a su lado.

Sin meter ruido, y tratando de ser lo más suave posible, metió su brazo bajo las sabanas y lo arropó. Se le quedó mirando, el rostro redondo y rosado, los suspiro suaves y la cabellera castaña revuelta por la almohada. Era increíble que ese mismo niño terminaría siendo un mocoso hablador, valiente hasta el punto de rayar lo estúpido, y capaz de transformarse en un titán.

Sin quererlo, una mano se posó sobre la pequeña cabecita y quitó unos mechones de pelo que caían sobre las mejillas.

Apagó la lámpara de aceite y se acostó. Con los ojos cerrados aun podía ver la carita de ángel del demonio, y que sería así para el resto del mundo, pero para él, en secreto, sería la carita de un ángel al cual debía proteger.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hola a todos! disculpen si algunos ya pensaron que no iba a hacer una continuación pero la verdad estaba un poco atorada. Pero finalmente aqui les traiga escenas que ocurrieron en esas semanitas en las que el pequeño Eren volvía loco al Sargento.**

**Espero les haya gustado y comenten, por último, no tengo fecha de actualización para cada escena, será según la inspiración.**

**Nos vemos!**


	2. La bañera

**Escenas pequeño titán**

**By: Askarsha**

**Segunda escena**

**"La bañera"**

* * *

Rivaille sintió como su ceja derecha se levantaba una vez, dos veces, tres veces, y así consecutivamente cada segundo hasta que comenzó a causarle calambre. Y es que _ese_ mocoso le estaba sacando de sus casillas, ni sus mejores miradas que podían intimidar a los mismísimos titanes parecían hacer efectos en aquel niño.

-¡no!

Estaba seguro de que ya tenía una contusión de tanto elevar una y otra vez la ceja en ese tic de mierda que ya parecía quedar como secuela permanente.

-si

-¡nooo!

Suspiró y trató de acordarse de las clases de respiración que una vez le había dado Erwin. Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala, piensa en cosas bonitas, inhala, exhala…

-¡no quiero!

Que la respiración se fuera a la mismísima mierda.

-¡te dije adentro!

-¡aaaahhhh!

Si es que alguien hubiera entrado en ese mismo momento al baño de los cuarteles, hubiera pasado los vestidores, las duchas, y los lavamanos, y llegado al final de los baños donde tras una cortina estaba la única tina del lugar, no hubiera creído lo que estaba viendo.

Y es que Rivaille sabía que estaba dando un espectáculo, él, con su típico pañuelo de limpieza sobre la cabeza, hincado en el suelo, con las manos a cada costado de _ese mocoso_ que pataleaba y se aferraba como si la vida se le fuera en ello a los bordes de la tina.

-metete demonio cochino- gruño empujando por la espalda a Eren quien tenía sus cuatro extremidades en los bordes de la bañera tratando de resistir.

Suspiró irritado, ¿de dónde sacaba tanta fuerza para resistir ese mocoso?

-no quiero- gimoteo Eren, mirándole con cara de cordera degollado.

-debes bañarte- le gruñó, su paciencia estaba al límite, estaba a punto de delegarle la tarea a sus subordinados. De seguro Petra tendría alguna técnica maternal para subyugar al mocoso.

-¿necesitas ayuda?

Giró su mirada molesta a la figura de Hanji que se asomaba por la cortina, sonriendo vilmente y sus ojos brillando tras las gafas.

-¿tú qué crees?

-que eres un pésimo niñero.

La ignoró y volvió a poner presión sobre la espalda de Eren tratando de hundirlo en la bañera llena de agua.

-así le quebraras la espalda

-mejor, así deja de moverse

En un descuido Eren logro zafarse de las manos del sargento y cayó al piso de piedra. Solo bastó que levantara la cabeza lentamente con los ojos verdes abiertos a mas no poder y con las lagrimas contenidas ellos.

Rivaille apenas tuvo tiempo para taparse los oídos

-¡wwuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaa!

Lo que le faltaba, que el mocoso se pusiera a llorar a mares. Miro irritado al niño que aún estaba tirado en el piso, desnudo y llorando a todo lo que daban sus pequeños pulmones. Hanji sonrió de lado y se acercó al pequeño para acunarlo en los brazos, no paro de llorar, pero por lo menos bajaron de tono.

-ya, ya, Eren. Tienes que ser un niñito fuerte- le decía la mujer mientras que lo abrazaba contra su pecho dándole pequeños saltitos para que parara de llorar- mira que Rivaille no le gustan los llantos.

-pe-pe… pero yoo… ¡no quiero!- balbuceaba el pequeño haciéndole pucheros a la científica.

-¡eres una ternura!- no lo pudo resistir y comenzó a llenarle las mejillas húmedas de besos.

-oye, deja de hacer eso- gruño Rivaille- se va a acostumbrar a llorar.

-que amargado- Hanji volvió a enfocar que la vista en el pequeño Eren que la miraba hipando- ¿por qué no te quieres bañar?

-porque… por… es muy grande

-¿la bañera?- el pequeño asintió con pena sobándose los mocos- ohh no te preocupes, yo sé que hay que hacer.

Rivaille recibió con reticencia el cuerpo desnudo del pequeño y acurruco igual a como lo estaba haciendo Hanji, por su parte la mujer se paró frente a él con una mirada seria.

-¿Qué…?

¡PLASH!

-¡que mierda mujer loca!

-no se dicen garabatos frente a menores- canturreo Zoe antes de ponerse a reír a carcajada limpia, y es que ver a Rivaille metido en la tina todo empapado, con los pies hacia fuera y un emocionado Eren sentado en su pecho era todo un panorama digno de recordar para el día de su muerte.

-tu…. Demonio- gruño con odio puro. Hanji sólo le guiño un ojo

-ahora podrás bañar a Eren- dijo, y antes de que Rivaille le pudiera responder, salió rápidamente del baño.

-Rivaille juguemos a los patitos, cuack cuack

El hombre miro como el mocoso _ese _le abrazaba por el cuello mientras imitaba el sonido de un pato, sin importarle que más de la mitad de su cuerpo estuviera metido bajo el agua.

Suspiro irritado, se sacó las botas y se acomodó en la bañera con Eren sentado en su regazo.

-mira lo que me haces hacer, mocoso

-¡cuack!

.

.

.

.

.

_Segunda escena en la bañera, ¿que les pareció? Eren es todo un pequeño mañoso jeje ojalá que les haya gustado, ésta me la imagine mientras estaba en clases y me dio tanta risa que me comencé a reír sola, así es, como toda una loca._

_Nos vemos en otra escena! _


End file.
